Long Hot Summer
by WithTheGrain
Summary: A heat wave hits D.C. having an effect on both Gibbs and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: ****Long Hot Summer**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Summer'.

The weather in D.C. was hot and dry. Eleven days had gone by without a drop of rain. The sky was continually bright and blue, letting the sun scorch the ground causing plants to shrivel and wilt. Heat built up in the cement that covered the city, only to be released after dark, so the metropolis didn't seem to ever cool. Heat index warnings were posted daily as temperatures soared into the dangerous zone.

Friday evening, Gibbs walked through his front door feeling the air inside close, stuffy, and hot. He had just spent the last two hours in the gym with his team, working on training exercises. Boxing, weight lifting, grappling, and ending with a two mile run. But that had all taken place inside an air conditioned building; cooled air, controlled to a precise temperature. It had been a while since the team had been in the gym and it had been easy for him to see which of his agents had been keeping their skills refined. He made a mental note to make sure DiNozzo got his ass in the gym at least as often as McGee.

Upon walking out of the NCIS building, the heat had engulfed him like a raging fire. Immediately, his body began to sweat, and all he was doing was walking to his car. He had driven home with the windows open, feeling the rush of the hot breeze blowing through his vehicle. But now he was home, still dressed in his workout clothes, intent on taking a long cool shower before throwing a thick steak on his outdoor grill. First, however, he strode through his living room, cranking open the casement windows, hoping to get some air movement in the downstairs.

When he finally made it upstairs, the house was even hotter. Every day since the heat wave had begun, he came home to a stifling house, unable to relax inside because of the uncomfortable warmth. Usually, however, by the time the sun set, the outdoors was beginning to cool and he set a fan in his bedroom window, pulling in the refreshing air.

Striding across his bedroom, he removed his watch and set it next to the lamp, beside his bed. Then lifting one foot at a time onto the seat of a chair near the nightstand, he untied his shoes and removed them, followed by his white cotton socks. It was as he turned to head for his en-suite bathroom, that a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Looking towards his bedroom window, peering through the sheer curtains, he could just make out a figure standing at the far end of his yard.

Gibbs stepped closer to the window and used two fingers to slowly move the curtain out of the way. Getting a clearer view, he saw the NCIS forensic scientist standing beside his small flower garden, hose in hand, spraying water over the wilted marigolds, petunias, and creeping phlox.

He was about to turn around and head out to greet her, when he saw her turn the spray from the nozzle of the hose up into the air so that she stood directly beneath the falling cool water. For several seconds she refreshed herself, dampening her hair and green t-shirt. When Abby turned the hose back towards the thirsty plants, she bent over at the waist to pluck a few weeds from the flower bed.

Gibbs couldn't help but let his eyes drift from her slender bare feet, up her long bare legs, to the smallest black shorts he had ever seen her wear. Since she was bent over, they rode higher, exposing a small amount of the bottom swell of her behind. Gibbs' eyes suddenly caught sight of a tattoo he had never seen before. It just peaked out from the bottom hem of her shorts on her left cheek. Leaning forward, closer to the window, he tried to figure out what the tattoo was, but then Abby straightened and it quickly disappeared.

The sight of a new tat on such a private area of Abby's body had created a tightening in Gibbs' groin. In his numerous fantasies, he had removed her clothing countless times, but never had he imagined a tattoo in that location. Of course she had tattoos that he had never seen, but to now see one briefly on her sexy tight ass, would add a whole new dimension to his imaginations. It would be even better though, if he knew what the hell it was!

Gibbs was caught off guard again when he saw Abby take a couple of sidesteps, then once again bend over. He leaned in towards the window, eyes squinting, pulse pounding. God, what a beautiful ass she had! Her tight shorts and indiscreet position gave him a view that would surely haunt his dreams. He could only see part of the tattoo and hoped that she would lean over just a little… bit… further.

After picking a few weeds, Abby straightened and directed the spray of water to another area. Gibbs gave a soft audible groan and saw Abby quickly turn, as if she were expecting to find someone behind her. Jerking back from the window, he let the curtain fall to its original position. He knew there was no way that she had heard his groan.

The thought of being caught spying had an immediate calming effect on Gibbs and he quickly pulled himself together. He trotted downstairs and out his backdoor. His favorite co-worker wasn't aware of his approach, but he quickly decided it wasn't a good idea to sneak up on her this time, as he didn't trust what she might do with that water hose if he did. As he walked barefoot across the cool grass, he called out her name.

Abby turned her head and gave him a warm smile. "Hey, Gibbs! You just get home?"

"Yeah," he responded, stepping up beside her. His eyes scanned over the wet flower bed. "How long you been here?"

Abby shrugged one shoulder. "About a half hour and it's a good thing I came over. I can see you haven't been taking your responsibilities as a gardener very seriously. These poor flowers were almost dead! But I think I'll be able to revive them."

"Been busy, Abbs," he said, by way of explanation. "But I know if anyone can save them, you can." Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss high on her cheek. She smelled damp and warm and better than the flowers growing in his garden. Gibbs had to resist the urge to slip his arm around her waist and pull her into his side.

God, what was it about hot weather that got him so easily aroused? Long hot summer days always caused an ache in his loins and a yearning in the pit of his stomach. He always assumed that it had something to do with the scorching heat and the thought of scantily clad women that made him easily provoked and hungering for the close company of a beautiful woman. Now here Abby was, in his backyard, looking cool and comfortable, sexy as hell in her little black shorts and tight green tee. Her hair glistened with water and had smelled heavenly when his nose had pressed against her temple. He could feel a slow steady pulse begin in his groin.

"You know, today is the first day of summer," Abby stated, breaking into his thoughts. "It's the longest day of the year."

Gibbs' eyes fell down the length of her smooth legs. "Longer than twenty-four hours?" he asked casually.

Playfully, Abby pushed her shoulder against his. "Of course not, Gibbs. I guess I should say that today has the longest period of daylight. It's called the summer solstice and occurs when the Earth's axis tilt is most inclined towards the sun at its maximum. The summer solstice is in June, here in the Northern Hemisphere and in December in the Southern Hemisphere."

Gibbs nodded at her lengthy explanation. "And starting tomorrow, the daylight hours will slowly begin to shorten."

Abby watched the water spray over the garden and soak into the parched ground. "You knew all of that already, didn't you?"

"Uh huh," he replied with a small grin. "There's a couple of weeds there, Abbs," he said pointing to the spot in front of her foot.

Abby leaned over to pick the weeds and Gibbs tilted backwards, his eyes searching for a good look at that tattoo. Suddenly, Abby straightened and stared at him. "What were you looking at?" she asked firmly.

"I was just looking to see if there were any more weeds that needed pulling." He was always good at coming up with quick improvised responses.

Abby studied his face, looking for any hint of guilt. "Sure you were," she said, releasing the handle on the nozzle, which terminated the spray of water. "I guess I'm done here."

Gibbs had to turn away quickly, lest she notice the not-so-innocent look in his eyes. "You want to stay for supper?" he asked, walking back towards the house. "I can throw another steak on the grill for you."

Abby watched him and was almost positive that he had been looking at her ass. She had also caught his eyes earlier roaming over her legs and breasts. The man was shameless, even if he did try to hide it! It made her want him even more! This damn hot unrelenting weather was playing havoc with her more sensitive impulses. Only during the summer were her eyes able to feast upon tempting amounts of skin bared by the man she adored and longed for. It was exasperating that he never wore less than shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. Last summer she had tried to talk him in to wearing a tank top, but he had declined, saying it wasn't his style.

What she did next, could only be explained by the extreme heat pushing her desires to the limit. Squeezing the handle on the nozzle, she turned the strong spray of water onto the back of Gibbs, causing the man the flinch in surprise and round on her. She had only dampened his shirt a little and the look on his face was comical. Quickly, she released the handle but held tight to the hose. Her shoulders started to shake as she released a fit of giggles.

"You shouldn't have done that, Abbs," he warned and slowly stalked towards her.

Abby held up the nozzle, pointing it directly at his chest. "Don't come any closer, Gibbs." The look in his eyes was predatory, but he had to be kidding! Right? "On second thought, I think you need a cold shower!" she squealed, squeezing the nozzle and sending a flood of water cascading over his entire front. He made a quick movement and Abby ran, spraying the water over her shoulder at her pursuer. She shrieked when she felt his fingers grasping at her hips, then he dragged her back against his body, wrapped his arms around her tightly, and reached for the hose. Abby twisted the hose in one last desperate attempt and the spray hit Gibbs full in the face.

He had her elbows pinned to her sides as he pulled the hose out of her hands. "You have no idea what you've just done," he growled against her ear.

Abby could feel the wetness from his body seeping into her back. The water was cold, but it quickly became heated between their bodies as she tried desperately to squirm out of his grasp. They were bent over, struggling against one another, his groin pressed against her ass. Abby continued to shriek and squeal as she fought to wiggle free. "Abby, be quiet! Ssshhhhhh!" Gibbs hissed and started to laugh. "The neighbors are gonna come running if you don't be still!"

Either she didn't hear him or she didn't care, because she didn't stop and he flung the hose to the ground, twisted her in his arms, and covered her mouth with his, absorbing her noises. Her screams quickly turned to whimpers as Gibbs pulled her hips flush and ground against her. Abby's arms flew around his neck and her fingers threaded through his sopping hair. She was quickly becoming as wet as he was as she pressed against his water soaked shirt and shorts. Gibbs' tongue frantically tangled with hers, as if they only had a few seconds time. A low groan escaped his throat as Abby slid her hand to the front of his shorts and rubbed along his erection.

A car horn blasted from the direction of the street and Abby suddenly pulled back. "Oh, god, I gotta go," she stated through a haze of passion. But Gibbs pulled her into another heated kiss until the horn sounded again. This time Abby pushed back against his shoulders and she felt his hands slide over her hips then fall to his sides. She watched his blue eyes open, glazed over from their intense encounter. Quickly, she started back-peddling towards the street. "I have to go, Gibbs," she tried to explain while still panting from their passionate kisses. "I promised my girlfriends I'd go with them tonight."

Gibbs' focus cleared as he watched her back away. "You're just going to leave me here like this?" he asked, spreading his hands out, palms up.

Abby stopped and took in the sight of the gorgeous man several feet away. Water dripped from his hair and shorts. His wet shirt clung to his upper body, which was clearly well toned. The front of his soaked shorts bulged with his obvious arousal. "I know… I can't believe it either… that I'm leaving," she said softly and fought the urge to run back into his sodden arms. She started walking backwards, towards the car that had honked yet again.

"I hope you know I'll get you back for this," he smirked.

"For what?" Abby teased. "For getting you wet or for leaving you utterly turned on!"

"Both!" Gibbs growled then dashed to grab the hose off the lawn.

Abby spun and sprinted towards the street. "I'm going to hold you to that, Gibbs," she shouted over her shoulder, then disappeared around the corner of the house.

**A/N:** It's quite possible I might add another chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently for this update.

* * *

><p>When Abby went out to the street to greet her friends, she had no intention of going clubbing anymore. Not after the soul searing kisses that she had just shared with Gibbs. It had taken all of her willpower to run away from the man. The man who was sopping wet and turned on hotter than an erupting volcano.<p>

She had quickly told her friends that she had been hooked by a blue-eyed Marine and that leaving him in such a jacked-up state could cause serious health problems. As she had expected, her friends had been totally understanding and yelled at her for even leaving him for one second! Abby waved good-bye to them as they drove off then she quickly turned and raced back towards the house. She figured that Gibbs was still in the back yard and she wanted to catch him unaware… again.

Keeping her back tight against the house, she moved quietly until she reached the corner. Slowly, she peeked around to see exactly where Gibbs was located. She scanned the entire back yard thoroughly and didn't see him anywhere. Coming to a sudden realization, Abby froze and spun around, expecting to find him right behind her. But nope… no Gibbs. She had only been gone for a few minutes, but he must have gone inside already.

Feeling disappointed at her failed sneak attack, Abby stepped into the backyard wondering how she could lure Gibbs back outside. First, though, she wanted to get her hands on that hose again. Spotting that it had been drug up near the house, she gave a little giggle, stepped over to it, and picked it up where it was looped in the middle. Quickly she began pulling on the water hose; hand over hand, expecting to see the nozzle end slide out of the bushes near the house. But after a few pulls, the hose drew tight. Abby gave it a couple of hard tugs, but it didn't come free.

Dropping the hose, she moved forward, looking to see where the nozzle was caught within the bush. When she got up next to the large wisteria, she peered among the branches and leaves, searching for the nozzle end. The hose started to move unexpectedly and she looked up directly into the devilish blue eyes of Gibbs. Before she could react, he had a torrent of water soaking her shirt and shorts. Abby gave a shriek as the cold water hit her and instantly she turned and ran quickly towards the corner of the house, so she could make her escape.

Gibbs chased behind, hose in one hand spraying her backside, while his other hand reached for her waist. Abby didn't get more than six feet away before his strong arm wrapped around her middle and she squealed as he pulled her tightly against his chest. Then her feet left the ground as he lifted and swung her around. Abby was screaming and yelping as she felt short bursts of water continue to hit her body.

Gibbs was letting go with a deep rumbling laugh. "I knew you'd be back!"

"You were just hoping I'd come back!" Abby shrieked as the cold water hit her front again. "You didn't…" was all she got out before water filled her mouth and face.

Instantly, Gibbs dropped the hose and released his arm as Abby began to cough and sputter. Dropping to her knees, with her hands pressed atop her thighs, Abby shook her head and continued to cough. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she lifted up the bottom of her shirt to wipe the water from her eyes. Looking up, she was startled to be staring directly into the concerned eyes of Gibbs.

He had fallen to his knees in front of her and his face was solemn. His eyes flicked to her bared stomach then to her face. "You okay? I never intended on getting you in the face. Sorry."

Abby tugged her shirt down and felt her pulse surge as she continued to stare. "I'm okay," she answered softly and leaned in slowly to place a tentative kiss on his soft lips. She pulled back just a couple inches before Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her back just as softly. As he began to pull away, her lips followed his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She felt Gibbs' warm hands rest upon her hips and his chest press against hers. His hot tongue grazed across her bottom lip and as she opened her mouth, it swept inside, causing a low whimper to escape her throat. The kiss was slow and unhurried and she moaned as his tongue flicked against hers.

Eventually, Abby withdrew, but her fingers continued to brush through the short damp hair on the back of his head. "I guess you got me back pretty good," she said in a low husky voice.

Gibbs' gaze floated between her green eyes and her swollen red lips. "I said I would," he replied with a smirk.

Abby gasped when she felt his large hands slide up under her shirt and across her back, "I love a good water fight on a hot day," she said, while struggling to keep her thoughts intact.

"You know what I really like on a hot day?" he replied and started nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What?" she asked before his mouth smothered hers in a demanding kiss.

Gibbs pulled her tight against his hard body while his mouth was open, hot and possessive. Without warning, he pulled back just long enough to growl, "Sex." He recaptured her lips as his hands began to roam from her back to her front.

It was hard for Abby to think while he was causing all kinds of sensations to reverberate through her body.

_Did he just say sex? Gibbs wants to… with me? Yes! Oh, yes!_

Abby moaned and started pulling up on the back of his wet shirt. That one three letter word had set her blood aflame!

Gibbs' mouth slid to her neck and he murmured, "I think we better go inside." He nipped at her pulse point then teased the tip of his tongue over the same area. "Abbs…" he groaned as she slid her hands to the button on his shorts. "Neighbors… inside now!"

Abby knew he was right and reluctantly she moved back, allowing Gibbs to stand. He held his hand down for her, but first she had to gather herself together so she would be sure that her legs would support her. As she placed her hand in his, her pulse was pounding and her body felt scorched, even though she was thoroughly drenched. When she stood, he cupped her face and gave her a lingering, promising kiss. Each time his lips touched hers, a thrill went down her spine and she desired more… much more.

Gibbs stepped to the side, eliciting a moan from Abby from the loss of his touch. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her towards the back door. As they walked across the lawn, Abby leaned against his side and released a long calming sigh. Her body was tingling with anticipation because Gibbs was taking her into his house where he would lead her upstairs… to his bed.

Bed? What was she thinking? They would never make it that far! They probably wouldn't make it past the couch, or kitchen table, or counter. Ah, hell, he would probably take her hard and fast up against the back door! Abby gave another sigh along with a low moan.

God, she was getting wetter by the second and the hose was nowhere near her. Her body continued to heat up and throb from the thought of Gibbs pulling her clothes free until she was naked. Then his hard naked body would press into her and he would drive her against the door again and again and again.

However, once they were inside with the door closed behind them, Gibbs' arm slipped from her waist and he continued on to his refrigerator freezer. When he pulled the freezer door open, frosty air rushed out in a swirling white cloud. "Wish we could crawl in here," he stated as he reached in and grabbed a couple of steaks. He swung the small door shut and tossed the frozen meat onto the counter. "Won't take long for those to thaw out."

Abby had stopped by the door and waited in agony for him to return to her and ravage her body. When he turned to face her, her pulse gave a hard leap. Water continued to drip from his shorts and run down his legs, forming a small puddle on the white linoleum floor.

Gibbs didn't move towards her. Instead, he held her gaze then pulled his soaked t-shirt up his back and over his head. It dropped from his fingers and Abby's eyes broke from his to drift slowly over his bare torso. Hard chest, silver hair, square shoulders, firm stomach. Her eyes drank in the marvelous sight and she had to press a hand to the door frame to steady herself.

She watched mesmerized as Gibbs pulled the button on his shorts free and slid the zipper down. With just a light shove, they fell heavily to the floor. What remained were only his boxers. Wet, clinging boxers that left little to Abby's imagination. The sight took her breath away and her chest heaved when she finally remembered to breath, gulping in air.

Gibbs stepped out of his shorts as his eyes drifted over Abby's entire body. "Ill be right back," he said in a low timbre.

Abby watched him turn and her eyes swept over his broad back and sexy butt as he left the kitchen. When he was gone from her sight, she dropped her head back against the door and closed her eyes. The sight of Gibbs in his soaked boxers was burned into her mind. They were white and practically see-through when wet. The way the material was plastered against his thighs and hips and groin. The bulge between his legs had been impressive… damn impressive! And she had actually seen his boxers move a little from his noticeable arousal. Abby released a long agonizing groan into the silent room.

After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes and wondered what was taking Gibbs so long to return. She was beginning to wonder why he had left in the first place. He had to have seen the lust in her eyes and she hadn't been shy when ogling every hard muscle on his body. He had started a fire burning across her body with want and desire and then he had left.

_Payback!_

The thought hit Abby like a punch in the stomach. He was probably sitting on his couch, waiting for her to realize what he had just done. Abby looked at the small pile of sodden clothes he had left on the floor, knowing that he had been teasing her the entire time. She didn't know whether to feel angry or embarrassed for letting him see the deep hunger she had for him. What if he had been playing her the whole time? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if his comment about sex had been part of his payback?

Abby flung herself away from the door, determined to find Gibbs and… and…. As she stepped past his wet clothes, she realized that she was still dripping and probably shouldn't walk through his house in such a state. Stopping only long enough to strip off her shirt and shorts, she tromped out of the kitchen. She didn't find him on his couch, so he had to be upstairs. Running up the steps, she was unwavering in giving him a piece of her mind; the teasing, conniving, bastard!

Abby marched through his bedroom door and was brought up short. The lamp beside his bed was on, providing a soft glow and the ceiling fan spun rapidly, creating a gentle breeze throughout the room. A box fan sat on the sill before his open window, drawing in the cool evening air. It was very refreshing compared to the rest of the house. Abby relished the feel of the sudden coolness that enveloped her body; it was almost chilling.

Gibbs wasn't in the bedroom but a loud clatter came from his bathroom, making it easy for her to locate him. The door to the bathroom wasn't quite shut tight, so she pushed it open and heard the shower running.

_He was taking a shower? Now__?_

"Gibbs!" she called as she took in the fragrance of pine and sawdust. It was his smell, one she had grown to cherish.

"Yeah, Abbs," he answered, poking his head out of the shower. She stood there in only her black bra and panties and Gibbs felt a jolt straight to his groin. If this was her revenge for his payback, he was in trouble.

"How could you just walk out on me like that?" she asked and started to pace across the small floor space. "Do you know what it feels like to open myself up to you and then have you just leave?" His head disappeared back inside the shower. "How much of what we shared was just a game to you? I was showing you my honest true emotions! Are you listening to me?" she asked after not getting any sort of response.

"I hear you, Abbs," he said over the rush of water.

She was still pacing, getting worked up over his apparent lack of interest. "So now you know how I feel. I thought I knew how you felt, but now I don't know! How much of what happened outside was real, Gibbs?"

"Abby?" he said softly and she turned to see him looking at her again. "Wanna join me?"

**A/N:** To be continued… Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"<em>Abby?" he said softly and she turned to see him looking at her again. "Wanna join me?"<em>

Gibbs retreated back into the shower and waited. He rinsed the soap from his body… and waited. When he realized that Abby wasn't going to join him, he twisted the water off and stepped from the shower, finding his bathroom empty.

Snatching a clean white towel from a rack, he hastily wrapped it around his waist and tucked the one corner to hold it in place. He just couldn't believe that she had left! It was the last thing he had expected. Gibbs strode into his bedroom, eyes scanning it completely, and she wasn't there.

His heart began to beat faster as he thought that she may have actually left. God, he didn't want her to leave… he had plans! In a rush to catch up with her, he hurried from the bedroom and plowed straight into her, nearly knocking her down. But his strong hands grasped her arms and steadied her as he stepped back.

"I thought you had left," he remarked in an unsettled tone. As he looked at her, his heart began to pound for a whole new reason. Still only in her underwear, his eyes fell to her creamy breasts, then to her soft stomach, then to her small panties.

Abby was letting her eyes roam across his wet body just as freely. Damn! She had expected that he would still be in the shower, but it looked like he got worried when she had disappeared. It was obvious that he hadn't taken the time to dry off. Water glistened on every hard sexy inch of his body. But that towel around his waist just had to go!

Gibbs finally noticed the bottle of beer she held in each hand. Her eyes seemed glued to his chest as he took one from her and put it to his lips. "Abby," he said, after he had swallowed. "I'm glad you're still here." Getting no response, he stepped into her, almost close enough for his chest to brush against hers.

Abby lifted her eyes and Gibbs dropped his mouth onto her lips. It was a slow easy kiss, lasting several seconds. Eventually, Gibbs stepped back and held her gaze as he lifted his beer for another long pull. Abby floated on the blue ocean of his eyes and mindlessly lifted her bottle to drink also. Slowly, the bottom tilted up more and more and her eyes drifted shut. Gibbs watched with a smirk as she nearly drained her beer. Abby opened her eyes again as she licked her lips.

"Thirsty, huh?" Gibbs grinned.

Wordlessly, Abby took his bottle and bent over, setting both against the wall. Gibbs' eyes blazed over the tattoos on her back and his mind surged to the tat on her ass, wondering again what it could be.

"Thirsty? Yeah," she said lazily, as she straightened and then placed her palms on his chest. The silver hair was dark and wet as she pressed him backwards through the bedroom door. "The beer was good, but I have something else in mind," she stated in a deep seductive tone.

Without warning, Gibbs spun her and pressed her back against the wall, just inside the door. "I have plans, too, Abbs," he rumbled before capturing her lips in a demanding kiss.

Abby moaned and slid her hands up his wet broad back. She responded to his kiss with everything she had. Their tongues dueled for control, their hands caressed and grabbed, and neither one would give the other dominance. But then Abby grasped the towel and tore it from Gibbs' waist. The cool moving air from the fans swept over his body and he jerked back, eyes narrowing.

Abby had but a couple seconds to take advantage of his surprise, and she pushed him back then danced away with a giggle. She had almost made it to the bed before his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a sudden halt. Gibbs tugged her tight against his body and Abby gasped at the hardness she felt.

Tilting his head forward, he growled into her ear, "That's my bed, Abby, and I decide who shares it with me."

Abby had to close her eyes as a shiver ran straight to her core. She felt water from his hair drip onto her breasts. His breath smelled of beer. He had used his deep, commanding, Marine tone that told her he was making the decisions tonight, and she felt her panties dampen. The thought of how demanding Gibbs could be, turned her one, and she wondered if he was aware of it.

Abby rubbed her hands over the muscular forearms wrapped around her stomach. Her hands then wandered backwards to glide over Gibbs' hard hips. If she couldn't see him, maybe she could at least feel him. Gibbs' mouth suckled at her neck, hard enough to definitely leave a mark. He released a groan that was barely audible, but she felt it vibrate through her veins, making her hands stop because of the intense sensation.

Gibbs' arms released her middle and instantly her bra was released and he had pulled it from her body. Now the water that dripped onto her breasts ran freely over her taut nipples and Abby inclined her head to watch the droplets, feeling another tingling of wetness between her legs.

Gibbs' rough callused palms slid up her sides then to her front and he gently cupped her aching breasts. Abby watched, mesmerized, as his thumbs smoothed the water over her nipples, making them glossy and hot. "God… Gibbs," she whispered and pressed back against his hardness. Abby tried to turn, as she desired to look at all of him, but he dropped his hands to her hips and held her.

"Get on the bed," he growled lowly, "and lay on your stomach."

It was the tone of his Marine command that again sent a shiver to Abby's insides and she complied without question. The bed sheets felt cool against her flushed skin and she hugged a pillow under her chin, head turned to the side.

The bed dipped as Gibbs moved onto it then straddled her hips. His body was still very damp and water now dripped onto Abby's back. As each drop landed, she felt the heated tip of Gibbs' tongue lick it off, starting a new fire burning across her skin. Gibbs' hands slid to the waist of her underwear, then his palms caressed over her ass, across the lacy black material. She felt the heat from his body move off of her as he slowly pulled her panties down off her hips and over her legs. Abby lifted herself to help with the removal and as she settled back, the smell of her arousal wafted into the air.

Gibbs lay on his hip to her side with his eyes inspecting the sexy tight curve of her ass. Then reaching a hand out, he traced the outline of the tattoo that adorned her lower left cheek. Abby quivered at his sensual touch and buried a moan into the pillow. "I wondered what this was," he said with a soft chuckle as he studied the pair of full lips inked into her derriere. "May I?"

Abby whimpered in response and seconds later she felt his hot breath then his soft lips press against the black ink of the tattoo. She tried to twist her head around to see him, but he was low and to her other side, so the turned in that direction. "Kiss my ass, Gibbs," she moaned as he traced the outline of the tat with his tongue.

He pulled back only a few inches and turned his head to look into her deep green eyes. "I just did," he rumbled with a small grin. His nose pulled in her scent and he wanted to bury his face against her, but he just had to give that tattoo more attention first.

Abby saw the water drip from his hair and land on her heated skin. She half expected to hear it sizzle and see steam rise because she felt so hot and turned on. "That's what the tat means," she nearly squeaked as his lips pressed against it again and his nose buried into her softness.

Gibbs nipped with his teeth at her left cheek and nibbled his way up to the base of her spine. That tattoo was definitely another favorite of his. His body was hard and now that he had seen the tat and done what he wanted, he was getting harder with each beat of his pulse. "Turn over," he demanded softly.

As Abby rolled onto her right shoulder then to her back, he moved with her and settled over her. His lips instantly captured hers and his tongue swept into her mouth, deep and probing. She could feel his hard length pressed against her soft wet folds and she needed to feel him inside her… now! His hips lifted then pressed in again and Abby tried to shift in time to get him aligned with her entrance, but it didn't happen and she whimpered because he was so close. Gibbs pulled back from the kiss as he lifted himself again and this time she quickly guided him to her core and he pressed in, slow and deep.

Abby released a couple of soft pants as she felt herself stretched and she looked into the lust-filled blue eyes of Gibbs. He was watching her closely for any discomfort but she smiled and lifted a hand to let her fingertips trace the path of a drop of water. Her fingers slipped into the short wet hair at the back of his neck and she pulled him down, kissing him lightly and flicking her tongue against his. Gibbs moved slowly above her as their kiss turned heated and he groaned when he shifted his angle.

Abby whimpered as she felt the change in his position and it set up a surging in her hips. Her hand grasped his ass and pulled him deeper and harder with each thrust. Gibbs' mouth absorbed each tiny whimper, every moan and squeak. Her noises drove him on and he felt ready to explode, but he needed to feel her come first. Instantly, her mouth tore from his and she gripped his shoulders, pulling them down with a strength he didn't know she possessed. And then her muscles were clenching around him as her release came and she cried out his name. Gibbs was right there with her and gave a powerful grunt as she soaked in everything he gave her.

He collapsed onto her as they both slowly came down from their high. Gibbs lifted his head and smiled at the look of complete satisfaction and exhaustion on Abby's face. "Could it get any hotter?" he asked with a smirk.

Abby's eyes sparkled as she opened them. "Really…," Abby agreed in a sultry, sexy voice. "This weather is unrelenting."

Gibbs held his weight up but didn't move off her. "I meant you… me… us," he teased.

"I know," Abby responded with a tantalizing leer. "But I hope that this heat wave continues all summer long, since this is your favorite activity when it's hot."

"This and getting you all wet," he continued.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned and pulled him down into a leisurely kiss. "That was fun, too. So, I think it would be best for both of us, if this summer was looooong… and hoooot… and weeeet… and hooooot… and weeeeet… and…"

Gibbs' lips cut her off and he kissed her thoroughly before rolling to his side. "I have a feeling that this summer will definitely be one thing. Hot!" Soft laughter rumbled in his chest as he pulled Abby against him. The fans slowly cooled their heated bodies as they drifted on their sated feelings.

"Jethro," Abby said sleepily.

"Hmmmm?" he responded as his fingers ran lightly up and down her spine and his heart swelled at the sound of her using his given name.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it… hear it… Jethro."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, Jethro," she purred and raised up on one elbow to look at her silver fox. "I've imagined calling you Jethro for so long. Out loud and in front of you… without getting smacked." She saw him grin and chuckle. "I've said it out loud, to myself, when I've been alone. I say it every night before I go to sleep," she confessed.

"I want to hear you say it every night, from now on," he stated and pulled her onto his chest. "Give me ten minutes and I'll go grill those steaks."

"Ohhhh, outside? Where it's hot?" she asked with a mischievous snort.

"Don't even think it, Abbs," he warned.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
